


It's Not Even Christmas

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Decorating, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Liam leaves you to decorate the house alone with Mason only to surprise you with a small gift





	It's Not Even Christmas

“Where the hell is Liam?” You ask Mason as you hand him a box of Christmas decorations from the attic.

“I have no idea.” He shakes his head, taking the box from you and stacking it against the wall. “Has he texted you?”

“Nope.” You grunt grabbing a heavier box. “He just said he’d be here to help get the boxes down and decorate but I haven't heard from him today.” You groan with the role of your eyes. “What the hell is in this box?” You open the box and find it’s just the tree. “I’m just gonna push it down.” Mason quickly moves as you push the tree to the ground.

“Was that necessary?”

“Yes.” You giggle, peaking your head down to look at him.

“How many more boxes?”

“Uh,” You look around the dark attic with your flashlight and find two more boxes. “Just two.” You crawl to one of them and hand it down, this one much lighter making you think it just holds tinsel and other tree wrappings. The next one is a bit heavier making you think it’s just the ornaments.

You and Mason shove the boxes down the hallway and into the living room, preparing to put the tree up first and decorate the rest of the house as you go. Liam was supposed to be there to help you and you wanted to be mad at him for bailing but you weren’t going to let him ruin the spirit of decorating for your favorite holiday.

The rest of your day is spent checking your phone and decorating your entire house. By the time you’re done, it looks like Santa Claus and all of his elves threw up and you were totally in love with it. It was a winter wonderland in California. You made sure to give Mason some freshly baked cookies before he left as a thank you for filling in for Liam. Mason, of course, had to start eating them before even walking out of the door which only made you promise him you’d make him his own batch before Christmas came.

About twenty minutes after Mason left, your front door creaked open and Liam tip-toed inside. He looked around, noticing all of the decorations. Green and red garlands neatly twisted around the staircase with your tree glimmering from the corner of the living room. Santa Claus and reindeer decorations sat in the windows while the house was starting to smell of cinnamon from the lit candles. A touch of guilt hit Liam as he realizes he missed out on what was a fun afternoon of laughing and decorating but he knew he’d make up for it.

Out of nowhere, you come from the living and walk up to Liam, flicking him on the forehead. “Ho, ho, ho, bitch.” You narrow your eyes and pull a Santa hat over his head.

“Hey!” He adjusts the hat while rubbing the now red mark that had formed on his forehead.

“You were supposed to be here.” You pout, walking to your kitchen.

“Yeah, I know.” He follows you closely. “But, I had to get someth-” He stops mid-sentence as he looks at the counter. “Hey! Where are all the cookies?” He nearly yells but the Santa hat on his head is making it hard for you to keep a straight face.

“I gave them to Mason because you didn’t show.” You smile wide, grabbing a candy cane from the package behind you.

“But I wanted some.” He gives you sad puppy eyes to which you roll your eyes.

“I’ll make you more.” You sigh, not being able to stay mad at him for five minutes. “Have a candy cane instead.” You bring him a candy cane and his sad eyes turn cheery.

“So,” He starts as he unwraps the candy. “I got you something. That’s why I didn’t come and I knew that I couldn’t tell you anything because then you'd have kept asking and I would have told you and it wouldn’t have been a surprise.” He sticks the candy cane in his mouth as he pulls out a long box from his jacket pocket.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” You furrow your brows as you giggle.

“I know but I wanted to.”

“But, it’s not even Christmas!”

“Yeah,” He shrugs. “But, I wanted you to have this before Christmas so one of your other presents will make sense.” He mumbles through the candy cane that’s still sticking out of his mouth.

You shake your head as your smile doesn’t falter. “Okay, Liam.” You stick your candy cane in your mouth as you watch him open the box.

Inside the box is a stunning silver chain with a single charm attached. The charm is a cursive L with little green gemstones. It was beautiful, a little cheesy, but you couldn’t love it more. He sets the box down as you stick out your wrist for him to attach the bracelet. You turn it around to really be able to look at it and your cheeks turn a vibrant red as they start to hurt from smiling.

“And now, I can get you a charm for every Christmas and birthday.” He beams with pride and joy as he can tell how much you love it.

“I love it.” You say softly as your eyes meet his lake blue orbs.

“I love you.” He bites his lip as his hand drapes around your waist and pulls you into him.

“I love you, too.” You mumble as you remove the candy canes from your mouths to kiss him.


End file.
